Sugary-sweet Nightmare
by Ciestess
Summary: "Shinji learning a lesson in the form of a nightmare… your visored series" Part 5 of "Of Shinji and Pastries"


This OSW is an anonymous request from Tumblr.

* * *

The door to the little shop chimed.  
"I'm proud of you, Shinji. It takes a real man to-"  
"Shut up."

Koharu smirked. She still couldn't quite believe he was actually doing this just to stop a nightmare about-

She snorted again.  
"Will you cut it out already!" Shinji was fuming.  
Oh man, his face was _scarlet_!

**Last Night:**

Shinji was lying in bed, sleeping - when he lurched up, sweating and shaking. Quietly, he grabbed his cell phone and flew up to the roof where, hopefully, no one would hear.

He had to call her three times before she answered.

She growled, "It is 2 am. Unless you are under attack-"  
"_H-hey_, Koharu."  
"..."

There were a few seconds of shifting cloth before she asked, "Alright, what happened."  
"I, um… Heh. It's, uh… kinda embarrassing, actually."  
"Shinji…" Koharu's voice was warm - understanding.  
" … I-… I had a nightmare…"

.~.

_He was dancing on the ceiling of a fancy restaurant. His favorite jazz song was drifting out of a golden record-player.  
And he was eating a donut._

_When a giant taiyaki busted in the front doors-_

_.~._

"Hahahahahaaaaa!"  
"**HEY!**"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Koharu took a deep breath, trying her best to compose herself. "... ha! _Ehem_. … Continue…"

_.~._

_A giant taiyaki busted in the front doors, gobbling up all the tables, chairs, and - NO, NOT THE SNACK (primarily donuts) TABLES!  
After eating all the donuts there, it looked up at Shinji - and the unfinished donut in his hand._

_It raced after him, and Shinji ran in circles around the restaurant (which changed into the Visoreds' hideout at some point). He ran and ran around an enormous version of the couch - that is, until Lisa tripped him.  
She loomed over him saying, "I wanted some donuts too, y'know."_

_Then Kensei appeared, with several giant taiyaki on leashes as if they were attack dogs.  
His demonic, nightmare-voice boomed, "I'm not cooking for you, Shinji!"_

_The original giant taiyaki caught up - but it had changed into Hiyori. Lisa jumped down from the couch, and the two of them pinned him to the ground. Then Kensei released the attack-taiyaki.  
They swallowed Shinji whole._

_And inside of them was-_

.~.

"**HA! **HAHA_HAHA__**HAAAA**__!_"  
"Oh, come on! I called you because I thought maybe you _wouldn't _make fun of me!"  
Heaving, Koharu choked out an apology. "But seriously. An ocean of _salad_!?"  
"I had to **eat my way out**!"

Koharu lost it again. If only she could see how red she _knew _his face must be right now!

Catching her breath, she addressed her poor ex-boyfriend, "Alright, alright… I think I know what's wrong."  
"-That I chose the wrong person to turn to for comfort?" Shinji grimbled.  
"No. You're feeling guilty for eating Hiyori's donuts."  
"..."

Koharu waited patiently. Then, after about a minute of silence…  
"... _Uuuuuuuugggggh!_ FINE! I'll buy her another box!"  
"That's my boy," Koharu smiled. "There's a place I know that sells decent donuts for cheap. I can take you there tomorrow."  
Shinji sighed. He still wasn't happy about this, but… "Yeah, alright. Sounds good."

**Present:**

Shinji ignored the snickering Koharu (the mortals couldn't see her anyway) and ordered a dozen plain, frosted donuts.  
While they were waiting, Koharu looked around - and spotted something… just… _perfect_.

She sidled up to Shinji.  
He side-eyed her. Her doing that was _never _a good sign. "... what?"  
She smirked, "Well, as long as you're getting donuts, why don't you get some of _those_?"

Shinji followed her pointing finger-  
\- to a selection of flavored taiyaki.

"..."  
Shinji walked out of the shop without a word.

He never did come back for those donuts.

* * *

This is part of my "One-Shot Wednesday" project - I'm trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.  
(Only Fanfic OSWs are posted on this site, however.)

To **vote for the next OSW**, go to my Tumblr ("CiestessDE"), Twitter ("Ciestess"), or my website (crossroadofinfinity. com) to find the current poll!

While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they're sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on my Twitter ("Ciestess"), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE *at* gmail . com) or my P atreon (if you're a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.

Just about everything goes - I'll tell you if there's a problem. But **if you want to know more about how they work**, you can read about Original OSWs on my website (crossroadofinfinity. "com/" 2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and Fanfic OSWs in my profile.

So please send me ALL the ideas! I will make sure to recognize whoever's idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.

And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
